Indiscretion
by SeBriar
Summary: <html><head></head>Taking a breather after their previous brawl, Buttercup and Butch discuss their reasons for fighting.</html>


**Title:** Indiscretion  
><strong>Author:<strong> SeBriar  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Taking a breather after their previous brawl, Buttercup and Butch discuss their reasons for fighting.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I receive no money or anything for this fic. I most definitely do not own PpG, otherwise ''The Boys Are Back In Town,'' would not have been an all out 'beat-the-crap-out-of-the-girls' fest.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> None really. I suppose it could be potential Greens if you squint and turn your head.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for language.**  
>Genre: <strong>General, perhaps slight angst at the end.  
><strong>Details:<strong> BC and Butch are about 10-12 age wise.

_Happy Reading!_

She gasped for breath, hungrily sucking the air into her lungs. Flopping onto the grass of the park after her exertion, she turned her head, glaring at the boy next to her. he was also catching his breath, but with a satisfied smile spread widely across his face. He turned to her and winked and she scowled.

''Up for another round?''

She raised herself onto her elbows, staring at him incredulously.

''What?'' He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Scowl deepening, she shouted, ''What do you mean _'What?'_ We just tore apart a chunk of the city and beat the crap out of each other! I don't want another _round_, I wanna know why you're terrorizing people!''

Butch rolled his eyes, folding one arm under the his head and the other he let rest at his side, thumb tapping his leg in what was left of the full body twitch he'd had when he was younger. ''I'm evil. I do evil shit.''

She fell back beside him with an exasperated huff. For a while they just laid there, staring up at the sky in an almost-companionable silence.

Buttercup broke it. ''I get that you're evil...but _why_? Because you were made that way? Do you guys enjoy terrorizing the town; do you _enjoy _hurting people?''

''No.'' He answered simply, still watching the clouds floating slowly by. ''Well, sort of the terrorizing part. People in this town are fucking stupid, which makes terrorizing them funny.'' He smirked at the end.

Buttercup growled, ''That's no reason to hurt and scare people.''

''Oh please. If you're too stupid to _move the fuck out of Townsville_, then you deserve whatever you get,'' He retorted. ''Besides, the only reason we tear up the town is to get you and your sisters' attention so we can fight you.'' In the distance, they could hear Bubbles making use of her Sonic Scream, and the loud shouting and crashes from Brick and Blossom slamming each other into the pavement throughout the city.

''And for what reason do you really have to fight us?'' She didn't like where this was going.

''We're supposed to destroy you,'' Was his bland reply.

''For _what_?'' She asked angrily.

''You destroyed us first.''

Buttercup sat up, glaring down at his surprisingly passive face. ''All we did was _kiss_ you. You were going on a rampage through our town!''

He sat up too, this time looking bitter. ''We beat you up because we were told too. Then we left you alone. You _killed _us!''

Buttercup recoiled as if slapped, trying to muster up a sneer, ''We...We didn't think-!''

''What did you think happened when we _blew the fuck up_?''

She hopped to her feet. ''I didn't know damn it; I was five! I didn't know it would...we only wanted to stop you from destroying the town!''

He got to his feet so he could glare at her at eye level. ''Well, good for you.'' Then he took an offensive stance, ''C'mon, princess, round two. Don't want to let our siblings have all the fun.''

Buttercup winced as she heard Blossom screech furiously, followed by Brick's laughter and more crashes.

She took a fighting stance, trying to ignore the guilt bubbling in her chest.

...Then he rammed her into a building, and she followed by blasting him into a truck. The two of them were now completely zoned out from the rest of the world as they focused on beating the shit out of each other and the thrill of the fight.

* * *

><p>There you go. I was wondering if the girls had ever considered the fact that they <em>technically <em>killed the boys when they kissed them; this is the result of my daydreaming. It was mostly just to get me started. I've got big plans for a PpG/RrB fic in the future, so be looking out for it. Next I think I'll do a oneshot for the reds, since they're my favorite pairing, though the greens are a close second, and I do enjoy a good blues fic. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
